Rules
This page contains a quick reference to all gameplay rules for Mizahar Player Characters. Mizahar is designed to have just a few easy rules; they exist to make your gaming experience fair and enjoyable. Accounts Mizahar requires one account per player character (PC). That means if you create the account called 'John Smith' then that indeed is your characters name. You can only play one PC per account, and each player can have up to 5 PCs at one time, meaning five accounts not counting storyteller accounts. Special Permission is required for more than five PCs. You may change your account name if your PC's name changes in the course of their story (meaning they get married, adopted, etc and need to add a last name). However, changing the name of your account doesn't mean you get to change your character concept completely. If you want to change your character concept, please create a new account. Account names must reflect fantasy style names. No copyrighted names (Fizban, Legolas, Frodo, Richard Rhal, Harry Potter) will be allowed. No inappropriate names from real life or titles (Satan, God, President Bush, Demon, Mohammad) such as those of Gods or Goddesses will be allowed. No numbers or decorative effects are allowed in names either. Titles or improper names like 'Thedragonwarrior' are not allowed. Please use appropriate spelling and capitalization. All lower case names annoy us. If you create an inappropriate name, you will be asked to change it or the account will be deleted. We strive to maintain a playerbase of original interesting names. Please aid us in making that possible. Special characters are allowed if they are appropriate. Accounts cannot be shared, traded, or given away. If you create a player character, that player character is yours to play for the duration of your stay on Mizahar. Terms of Use Behavior of players and characters are clearly outlined in Mizahar's Terms of Use which are located on the front main page of Mizhar's lore, and again in the Terms of Use section of the wiki. Please feel free to read these terms and understand them. By registering and posting on Mizahar, you are agreeing to follow the Terms of Use and allowing us to use any and all material you contribute. Chat The chat feature has its own set of rules. The Chat Rules should be read, thoroughly absorbed, and followed carefully. We strive to keep a clean family environment on the site, so please keep that in mind. Chat has and always will be designed for helping new players get started, and supporting established players by providing them an avenue to not only visit with others but to plan storylines. Please enjoy chat, but keep the topics and conversation clean. Moderation Moderators, called Storytellers on Mizahar, provide an invaluable service. They act as the main narrators of a story, giving characters involved in that story a chance to react to the situations the storyteller provides them. Storytellers set the scenes, describe the atmosphere, and introduce NPCs into the core of the story. Moderators may bring the wrath of the Gods down on a character or describe in depth the way a fierce beast attacks a scouting party. In the end, its the moderator who judges how well a character does in his or her roleplay actions and reactions, and thus awards experience, treasure, and knowledge. There are three main types of moderation: Formal Moderation, Peer Moderation, and Self Moderation. Formal moderation is where an active and approved Storyteller (a Regional Storyteller - RS, Domain Storyteller - DS, or Assistant Storyteller - AS) lays out a scenario and tells a story in conjunction with a single or group of player characters. Formal moderators can award Experience Points. Peer moderation occurs when another player character steps out of their player character role and briefly becomes a narrator for a story involving another player character. This is where player A would like a thread wherein she receives training in say swordsmanship. Player B, who has no swordsmanship skills themselves offers to 'peer moderate' for player A. They ask the permission of either the RS or DS, and Player B tells the story involved in the Thread from an NPCs perspective (a swordsman from a local training facility in Syrlias). Peer Moderated threads must be signed off by a formal moderator to receive experience points. Self moderation is simple enough and perhaps one of the fastest ways for a player character to get training. Self moderation is where a player character solo's a thread, playing the part of the swordsmanship professional and themselves. Self moderated threads must be signed off by a formal moderator to receive experience points. Character Sheets A Character sheet (or CS) is a written record that contains a characters relevant information about themselves. Players are required to keep a character sheet on each character they play. Within those Character sheets, the following information is required: Name, Age, Birthdate, character description, List of Money they have or have spent, Equipment, Skills and points, and thread list. See the Mizahar Lore Page devoted to Character sheets for more information. Timekeeping As a player, you are required to keep track of your character's time. If he is in Syliras on the first day of the season, he cannot be hundreds of miles away in Avanthal on the same day. In order to do so, when you post a new thread you need to timestamp it with the date when it takes place. Thankfully, timekeeping is very simple in Mizahar. The calendar is regulated by the Watchtower system, which simply divides the year into four seasons. Retrieved from "http://www.mizahar.com/lore/Rules"